A Hero's Fight: Good vs Evil
by anagrecia
Summary: When everything you've ever wanted is at arms-length what will you do? Do you take what is being served on a silver platter or do what you know is the right thing to do for everyone's sake? E/D, C/K, S/K, S/B/J.


**SUMMARY:**

* * *

When everything you've ever wanted is at arms-length what will you do?

Do you take what is being served on a silver platter or do what you know is the right thing to do for everyone's sake?

* * *

Bonnie is alone and confused as she finds herself in the Lockwood cellar. "How did I gethere?" she says out loud. As she begins to descend from the ground

she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head. She palms it in order to bring her some form of comfort but somehow it only

makes it worse. She retracts her palm and feels a sticky liquid on it. She stares down at her hand

and whimpers, "Blood." She's too preoccupied to notice a dark shadow moving across the cellar towards her. As the figure becomes nearer the pain increases

and she lets out a loud yell. Her facial expression changes to one that portrays her agony. She falls towards the dark murky ground. The figure is standing over

her now and her eyes widen as she notices for the first time who the figure is. Silas. "What do you want?" she yells at him vehemently. The dark figure known

as Silas smiles at her manically. "Poor, little thing, I want many things, but I think the question you should ask is why am I here with you?" The pain is no longer

present it has subsided thanks to the help of its generator, Silas. Bonnie manages to prop herself on her elbows still feeling a little faint form the previous

events.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, c'mon Bonnie, don't look at me as if you hated me. We're friends aren't we?" Silas says sickly. "I…I…" "You what Bonnie? Look, you have so much potential

and you know it. The funny thing to me is that the people around you don't seem to understand that. They underestimate you all the time. Aren't you sick of all

the pushing of all the ordering that they do? Don't you want to have a say? Don't you count?" He's now circling around her enjoying him self for he knew what

he was doing. He was making her doubt everything that she lived for. Everything she believed in. Bonnie had a flustered look on her face. "You have yet to

answer my question." She repeated. "Well, my dear, you have a power within yourself that no one see's other than me. I can help you. I've helped you

before."

Bonnie is now standing up. "Don't pretend like this is all about me Silas. I have something that you need and or want. What is it? I don't have time for you."

She says with determination as she stomps towards the cellars stairs. Suddenly she stops in her tracks because of a stone wall that appeared in her path.

"Oh, you little girl, of course this is about you. You have the power within yourself to bring back the dead." Bonnie spins around and looks at him in the face,

"What are you saying?"

"What you just heard, sweetheart. All of your lost friends, the dead ones, all of the people you have ever loved and that are now dead. You can resurrect the

mall. You can bring back Alaric, your grandmother, and Jeremy all of them could be resurrected,but of course everything comes with a price."

"What price are we exactly talking about?"

"Well, with a thing like this. The price must be a hefty one, but you don't have to worry about that. Are you interested or not?" Bonnie seemed to want two

things. She wanted to do what she knew what was right and refuse but she wanted to bring back all of the people that meant something to her. She wanted

to be the one to bring them back, but this spell would be anything but inconsequential. There are rules to be followed but lately she had been breaking all the

rules."Either way, I'll force your hand. So choose." Silas repeated sternly. A force was beginning to grow from within Bonnie. Something that she felt growing

within her ever since she started practicing expression with Shane and ended her training with Silas. She looked at Silas almost admiringly and said, "When to

we get started?"

* * *

"Hey little lady," Damon said.

Elena was sprawled out on the leather couch in the parlor of the Salvatore boarding sat up and patted the spot next her on the couch. Before

moving over to her Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and drowned it down. He sat next to her putting a hand on her knee and using another hand to

brush a strand of hair out of her face. Elena looks down to her clasped hands and bites on her bottom lip. "Damon…I…I…" She stuttered while looking into his

icy blue eyes.

"You what Elena?"

She brushed his hands off of her as she stood up. She put a hand to her forehead, rubbing it, and paced the floor in front of the fireplace. "I love you Damon,

but we can't do this. Everyone that I love dies and suffers at the expense of my life and my health. I don't want you to suffer like that for me. You honestly

deserve better. When I had my emotions turned off I treated you as if you were scum stuck to the bottom of my shoe and you didn't deserve one bit of it. So

even though my love for you is an immense one I cannot and will not have you sacrifice yourself for me."

Damon is now in front of her grabbing her shoulders. This action effectively stopped her pacing and her nonsensical babbling. He stared at her up from under

his eyebrows and said passionately, "Loving you is like breathing a breath of fresh air. While I have the opportunity to breathe it I am grateful but I do know

that one day that supply or fresh air will become polluted and I'll no longer be able to breathe it. You are my fresh air and as long as you allow me to breathe

you in I'll be happy. But if you take this love," he grabs her palm and rests it against his not beating heart, "into the palm of your hand and throw it away like

all of the other good things you've never allowed yourself to have then so I'd be damned if I allow myself to live another instance without you. So choose.

Choose what you think is right for everyone else, but keep in mind that what you think is right always differs from what I think is right and from what I want."

She pulls her hand away and faces the crackling fireplace. She abruptly spins around and crashes her lips onto his. She briefly pulls away to take in his facial

expression. She see's shock and love. "I choose the path that my love for you forces me to take. It's one that I don't want to take because I know that it'll lead

to your certain death, but as you wished I will allow myself to fly. I want to fly with you Damon." With those last words Damon crashes his lips onto hers once

again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**OKAY WELL THIS IS NOT MY FIRST STORY, BUT IT IS ONE THAT I'M VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND AS A RESULT OF YOU **

**LIKING THE START OF SOMETHING GREAT I HOPE TO SEE REVIEWS. SO FOLLOW AND REVIEW (THESE ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. OTHERWISE I **

**KIND OF FEEL AS IF READERS DON'T LIKE WHAT I WRITE) ANY QUESTIONS? I KNOW THAT THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE CONFUSING BUT MT PURPOSE **

**WILL BECOME LESS CONFUSING I PROMISE. :)**


End file.
